halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Renee Carter
|birth = |civid = ACIA-R5C6-123117|rank = US Military *Private First Class }} *Command Sergeant Major }} *Warrant Officer }} **Chief Warrant Officer 2 }} **Chief Warrant Officer 3 }} **Chief Warrant Officer 4 }} **Chief Warrant Officer 5 }} *First Lieutenant }} *Captain }} *Major }} *Colonel }} *General }} UNSC Navy * }} * }} * }} * }}|gender = Female|height = 172.72 centimetres (5'8")|weapons = *Sharpshooting Marksman Rifle (SMR) *L160/Caseless Lightweight Revolver (LR)|equipment = "Micro" Terri|hair = Brown|eyes = Hazel|medical = *Chronic Malaise *Chronic Psychosis *Formal Thought Disorder *Pheochromocytoma *Polycythemia *Severe Combines Immunodeficiency *Sickle Cell disease *Von Willebrand disease|affiliation = US Military *Office of Naval Intelligence|image = |cyber = |era = * * * *Reclaimer era|vehicles = * * * * * |notable = *Older sister of Eden Carter}} Renee "Ren" Carter, (SN: ACIA-R5C6-123117), also known as "Rune Cartier" or "RC" for private identity safety, was highly praised in the US Military during her time on Earth from her beginning, and, eventually her becoming of a General. Ultimately this career path led her on to become the world's top unknown, sharpshooting assassin. Despite her rank as a soldier beforehand, she gained and received a great deal of respect from many authorities, military and political figures for her bravery and leadership on the battlegrounds and battlefield; among that, she was a profound mechanical genius, intelligent technician and a widely-known woman no one wanted to cause a ruckus with. Though her days as a confidential assassin came to a pitiful end after an attack in Seattle where she was sent to smoothly and quietly assassinate a corrupt leading politician. The assassination had gone accordingly to plan, causing a grand panic and outcry from civilians who witnessed it, but her following getaway wasn't so; Carter was assaulted by a hired assassin who's ambition was to assassinate her, but instead the killer disobeyed orders and knocked Carter unconscious, bringing her to her arrest, where she was charged with the accounts of over 500,000 murders and assassinations worldwide. Personality At an early age, Renee was seen as a intellectually and physically strong kid. Often, she would not lose to anyone or anything, creating an aura around her, giving off a strong sense of overconfidence and a sharp, daring, sassy attitude. She was seemingly witty, very playful, humorous and had a massive egocentric personality, causing most kids at that time to challenge her in full-blown fights; however that mistake often led to a heap of sobbing, limping, bloody kids scattered before her. Though she seems uncaring and unfazed in most situations, and makes many practical dark jokes, Renee truly has a gentle heart inside of her that bares loyalty, honesty, courage, support and much more. The factor that played towards her roughness and trust issues, however, was that she felt unloved as a child. But all-in-all, she never backed away from anything, singling her out as a soon-to-be remarkable woman in the US Military and, eventually, the UNSC Navy. Renee has a fondness for classical music, constantly asking her trusted , Terri, to turn on some selected orchestral tunes, some of which are harsher and softer than others such as O Fortuna, Four Seasons, Canon in D Major and Adagio for Strings. She always preferred the company of people, yet if she ever got the chance, she would gratefully slink away from humanity to the comfort of her private quarters to be with her AI. Category:ONI Personnel